Percys hunt
by MrJoseph
Summary: Percy's hunt for the perfect sexual partner. Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus. SEX SEX AND MORE SEX. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY! Well this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy:) I like reviews they keep me inspired to keep writing._**

**_WARNING!: Now this story dose have mature concepts and by that I mean sex and lots of that...don't like it don't read and now this story dose not mean anything it's just a story._**

**_I also don't own Percy Jackson._**

* * *

**chapter 1:Drew Tanaka**

* * *

Percy knew he should be in his cabin, sound asleep in his comfy bed, but he just needed to blow off some steam. Even after training for hours in the hot afternoon Sun he still needed to burn of some excess energy.

After ten minutes of aimlessly walking through the forest, the moonlight causing the trees to cast shadows over him, he herd a faint moan quickly stopping, he stood still listing intently for another moan, after a few seconds he heard another moan. Walking quickly towards the sound Percy identified it as a closer he got he started to hear words muttered inbetween moans.

"Oh Gods, Percy oh"

After hearing the heated words Percy's eyebrows rose, his cock instantly stiffening as realisation set in. Picking up his pace he managed to reach the source of the heated moaning. It was Drew Tanaka. His cock became as hard as a rock,now Drew was an attractive girl but now seeing her with her hands moving in and out of her bald pussy, her black hair sticking to the side of her neck calling out his name , Percy nearly fell over because of the lust and arousal he was caught up in watching her hands skilfully moving in and out of her pussy,he didn't know that she had noticed him there.

"P-p-percy" Drew stammered, scrambling to cover her naked lower half.

"Don't stop, I was enjoying the view"

Blushing, Drew stood up quickly pulling her underwear and cargo shorts up, clearly embarrassed she attempted to flea but Percy was faster, grabbing her wrist quickly and steadily spinning her around then pulling her against him, she couldn't help but gasp when his fully erect cock grinder against her stomach.

"Now where do you think your going I'm not finished yet"Percy whispered into her ear huskily before slowly kissing down her neck causing her to moan,turning him on ever move.

Before she could speak Percy slammed her against the nearest tree causing her to wasting any time he ripped off her pink top revieling her full, round perky breast her nipples standing perfectly erect in the moonlighting Smashing there lips together his toung hungrly devoured her mouth, there toungs fighting for dominance. Breaking the heated kiss, Percy eagerly started trailing kisses down her neck, over her collar bone then to her breasts. Grabbing the left nipple between his teeth, his toung slithering over the pink mound her heard her moans.

" Oh Oh Oh Oh, don't stop, don't stop" Drew chanted over and over again.

After hearing her request, who was he to his pants down, his member fully erect bouncing of his stomach, quickly pulling her shorts down he entered her, not waiting for permission.

"PERCY!"she screamed in shock and pleasure.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Gods" she grunted loudly as Percy pressed into her, slamming her back repeatedly against the rough bark of a tree, ramming his cock respetivly into her dripping pussy.

"Oh Gods, you're so... fucking tight... so good"he moaned forcing his hungry shaft back into her hot pussy, slamming her hard against the tree.

"Oh Gods, oh oh"she yelled huskly, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck, trying to brace herself against the tree.

"Oh Gods yes, yes, yes that's it" she moans moving her hands to grip his taunt firm ads.

"Holy fuck!"Percy shouted feeling closer to realise.

" Oh fuck, oh God's oh God's so close fuck me faster harder of God's"Drew screamed biting down on his shoulder.

"Fuck fuck fuck"Percy moaned driving into her harder ans faster Waring more erotic moans.

"Oh my God's"

"Fuck"

There both screamed cunning at the same time her walls clenching around his shooting his load into her red pussy.

* * *

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i am so sorry for not updating been so busy its unatural anyway enough of me talking lets get on with the story.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews.**

**Grod44: i am not sure who his partner is going to end up being at the moment but thankyou very much for the review. you where my first one:)**

**Percy Jackson7:Well im glad you thought thatbwas hot. Thankyou for the review.**

**Grizlight: Yes i know that there are many spelling and grammer mistakes in chapter one and that is because im writing this on my crappy tablet because im stupid and spilt cherryaid over my laptop and it broke! my mother wont get me a new one till christmas so sorry for any more mistakes and thankyou for the review.**

**DDG:im glad you like it thankyou for the review.**

**PJslave:im working on my spellings dont worry, im glad you thought this was hot thankyou for your wonderfull review.**

**BatOutOfHell-Madness:im glad you thought this was good Jayden! I am updating now as you can see you are reading this duh! well hopfully you are anyway thankyou for the review.**

**I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Katie Gardner**

* * *

Now, its not everyday you wake up chained to the ground,by vines,in the middle of the night, in the forest oh and you cant forget being naked!

Percy Jackson woke up to the sound of trees rustling in the cool summers night breeze, he was somewhat supprised to find himself naked tied to the forest floor by vines on his wrists and ankles with a raging hard on, that felt surprisingly warm like something was covering it he looked up to see a girl who he identified as Katie Gardner lent over sucking his 9 inch cock Percy couldn't help but moan at the sensation she was giving him.

She liked her was up his cock before roughly putting it back in her mouth and going up and down.

"OH OH"Percy moaned loudly knowing he was very close to realise.

"FUCK!"He shouted as Katie sat up ropes of his cum spraying on her naked body.

"I know what you did with Drew"she said huskily, kissing up his body in the process.

"Come on Percy! Fuck me!" She purred, biting lightly on his earlope, without wasting anytime waiting for his reply she slid down his body and gently placed his cock at her dripping wet entrance before slamming down hard.

"Oh GODS" she screamed at the pleasure of being penetrated by Percy's big cock.

After moments of riding him, Percy managed to get and arm lose, grasping her quickly and roughly her lifted he up, not off hid cock, so he could slid a finger into her ass.

"Oh fuck me!"She wailed in pleasure "Fuck me harder Percy!"

"FUCK"Percy groaned bucking his hips harder and faster to meet her frantic thrusts up and down his stiff pole.

"Oh Oh Oh shut oh Gods I'm gonna cum oh gods"

"FUCK yeah"Percy screamed releasing himself into her tight pulsing pussy.

"Oh!" Katie screamed one last time before collapsing onto of Percy "That was fun"


End file.
